The possible association of cervical cancer with genital infections due to herpesvirus, cytomegalovirus and trachoma-inclusion conjunctivitis agents will be studied in two ways. 1. A retrospective study of the association of cervical cancer and these agents will be made by comparing the frequency of specific antibodies to these agents among cancer patients with the frequency in matched controls. In addition, a comparison of the frequency of such antibodies in husbands, or sexual cohorts, of cancer patients with those of controls will be made. 2. A prospective study of chronic cervicitis due to these agents will be established, and cases will be followed to determine whether there is an increased incidence of cervical cancer in association with clinical cervicitis of infection with these agents. Such determination will be made by comparison of cervicitis cases with appropriately matched control groups. These studies will be carried out in Taipei, Taiwan and in Seattle, Washington. The former site was chosen because of the high prevalence of these genital infections in that city, and because of evidence suggesting a higher prevalence of cervical carcinoma. Comparative studies in Seattle will determine whether these agents have similar associations in both countries.